


Until We Meet Again

by livinglights (Langus)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Langus/pseuds/livinglights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have the fight of their lives ahead of them, but Lexa's determined not to let Clarke go without saying 'Good-bye'. Clexa drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Meet Again

It was chaos inside the mountain. Bulletsflew and ricocheted off walls, colliding with exposed flesh. Cries of pain sounded behind her and ahead but there was no room for fear when they were  _thisclose_  to victory. The mountain would be theirs before night fell and with its destruction would end generations of tyranny and fear. No more rules governing how they lived and died. No more acid fog or Reapers. In mere hours it would all be over and when the silence fell they would stand victorious atop this mountain and look at what they’d accomplished together.

* * *

 

Her eyes found Clarke’s and a silent message passed between them, one of reassurance and hope.

“Send your men to the fourth floor. That’s where the rest of your army waits in cages.”

She nodded. “Where will you be?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Clarke muttered with a shake of her head. “Just watch out for the Reapers. They use the tunnels but Mount Weather has probably brought them to us for the fight.”

“ _Clarke_.”

It was the tone she used with her subordinates, the very same which demanded they listen and obey. Clarke wasn’t a subordinate of hers and never had been, so it was little wonder it had no effect. She grabbed her arm instead, holding her still for a moment longer. If this was to be the last time… She pushed the thought away and ushered her towards the wall and out of the way of the steady stream of Grounders flooding the tunnel.

“You asked me to trust you, Clarke. Now I am asking the same.”

She looked as though she would argue. It was in her nature to be stubborn, after all. But she relented with a frown and a knowing look.

“I’m going to take a small group with me to find the rest of my people. They cut off Bellamy’s radio so-”

“I understand.”

The leader of the Sky people’s brows rose in momentary surprise. Perhaps she imagined she was jealous of the boy called Bellamy. She’d be lying if she said there wasn’t a part of her that wanted Clarke for herself, but she had no claim on her heart. Things were still too new, too raw, and Clarke would need time to sort her feelings out.

“We’ll work our way up from the fourth level and meet you at the control room,” she assured her.

Clarke nodded distractedly, her eyes glancing down the length of the tunnel while her mind became fixated on strategy. There wasn’t much time. Certainly no time for fervent kisses or heartfelt good-byes. She silenced the part of her that wanted to reach out and hold her, just once and settled instead on holding out her arm. Clarke grasped it, her fingers squeezing the leather covering her arm.

“Until we meet again” she said as her eyes filled with a sort of earnest hope that was rare in this world.

Lexa exhaled a short breath from between her lips and felt her head nod. Few ever saw her display weakness but Clarke read the mingled fear and hope in her eyes and tightened her grip on her arm. This was it. This brief touch might be all they would ever have, she realized, but it was enough.

Bolstered and revived Lexa lifted her chin, more determined than ever to win. Her fingers squeezed once and then fell away.

“Until we meet again.”


End file.
